psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Social Readjustment Rating Scale
In 1967, psychologists Thomas Holmes and Richard Rahe examined the medical records of over 5,000 medical patients as a way to determine whether stressful life events might cause illnesses. Patients were asked to tally a list of 41 life events based on a relative score. A positive 0.1 correlation was found between their life events and their illnesses. Thus, the Social Readjustment Rating Scale or the Holmes and Rahe Stress Scale was born. However, this study can be perceived as unreliable since it asks participants to look back at their life events, making the data retrospective. Scale for Adults To measure your stress according to the Holmes and Rahe Stress Scale, add up the number of "Life Change Units" that apply to events that you have experienced over the last year. The score that you receive will give you a rough estimate of how your stress affects your health. Life Event.........................Life Change Units Death of a Spouse....................... 100 Divorce.................................. 73 Marital Separation....................... 65 Imprisonment............................. 63 Death of a Close Family Member........... 63 Personal Injury or Illness............... 53 Marriage................................. 50 Dismissal from Work...................... 47 Marital Reconciliation................... 45 Retirement............................... 45 Change in Health of Family Member........ 44 Pregnancy................................ 40 Sexual Difficulties...................... 39 Gain a New Family Member................. 39 Business Readjustment.................... 39 Change in Financial State................ 38 Change in Frequency of Arguments......... 35 Major Mortgage........................... 32 Foreclosure of Mortgage or Loan.......... 30 Change in Responsibilities at Work....... 29 Child Leaving Home....................... 29 Trouble with In-Laws..................... 29 Outstanding Personal Achievement......... 28 Spouse Starts or Stop Work............... 26 Begin or End School...................... 26 Change in Living Conditions.............. 25 Revision of Personal Habits.............. 24 Trouble with Boss........................ 23 Change in Working Hours or Conditions.... 20 Change in Residence...................... 20 Change in Schools........................ 20 Change in Recreation..................... 19 Change in Church Activities.............. 19 Change in Social Activities.............. 18 Minor Mortgage or Loan................... 17 Change in Sleeping Habits................ 16 Change in Number of Family Reunions...... 15 Change in Eating Habits.................. 15 Vacation................................. 13 Christmas................................ 12 Minor Violation of Law................... 11 Score of 300+: At risk of illness. See stress management for ways to reduce stress. Score of 150-299+: Risk of illness is moderate (reduced by 30% from the above risk). Score 150-''': Only have a slight risk of illness. Scale for Minors To measure your stress according to the Holmes and Rahe Stress Scale, add up the number of "Life Change Units" that apply to events that you have experienced over the last year. The score that you receive will give you a rough estimate of how your stress affects your health. '''Life Event.........................Life Change Units Getting married......................... 95 Unwed pregnancy.......................... 100 Death of parent.......................... 100 Acquiring a visible deformity............ 80 Divorce of parents....................... 90 Fathering an unwed pregnancy............. 70 Becoming involved with drugs or alcohol.. 50 Jail sentence of parent for over one year 70 Marital separation of parents............ 45 Death of a brother or sister............. 68 Change in acceptance by peers............ 67 Pregnancy of unwed sister................ 64 Discovery of being an adopted child...... 63 Marriage of parent to step-parent........ 63 Death of a close friend.................. 63 Having a visible congenital deformity.... 62 Serious illness requiring hospitalization 58 Failure of a grade in school............. 56 Not making an extracurricular activity .. 55 Hospitalization of a parent.............. 55 Jail sentence of parent for over 30 days. 53 Breaking up with boyfriend or girlfriend. 53 Beginning to date........................ 51 Suspension from school................... 50 Birth of a brother or sister............. 50 Increase in arguments between parents.... 47 Loss of job by parent.................... 46 Outstanding personal achievement......... 46 Change in parent's financial status...... 45 Accepted at a college of your choice..... 43 Being a senior in high school............ 42 Hospitalization of a sibling............. 41 Increased absence of parent from home.... 38 Brother or sister leaving home........... 37 Addition of third adult to family........ 34 Becoming a full fledged member of a church 31 Decrease in arguments between parents.... 27 Decrease in arguments with parents....... 26 Mother or father beginning work.......... 26 Score of 300+: At risk of illness. See stress management for ways to reduce stress. Score of 150-299+: Risk of illness is moderate (reduced by 30% from the above risk). 'Score 150-': Only have a slight risk of illness. Se also *Life changes References Holmes, T.H. and Rahe, R.H.: The social readjustments rating scales, Journal of Psychosomatic Reasearch, 11:213-218, 1967 Category:Life events assessment Category:Scales Category:Psychological stress